Getting the Bands Back Together
by M1CH3
Summary: New and old teams reunite Rated a Strong T for some situations and mild language
1. Chapter 1

Ruby was sparing with Weiss when the group broke the tree line near the house. Yang,Blake,and Qrow came running out when they hear the commotion.

"GRANDMA ROSE!" "Grams!" Ruby and Yang yelled at the same time. Blake and Weiss, along with Team JNPR stood and watched as the two ran and hugged a curvy, well endowed woman with bouncy red curls and an infectious smile.

"Hello my sweets. I have missed you so much." She exclaimed as she hugged them back.

"Dad" Yang exclaimed and went to hug the blond man with the dog.

Weiss looked couriously at the woman that Ruby and Yang called grandmother. "You are Raspberry Rose. Part of Team VOGE. You guys never told me that you were related to THE Raspberry Rose."

"Hear that, I'm a THE." the woman smiled. Ruby had always loved how Grandma Rose always seemed to find a reason to be happy.

"Yeah, THE most irritating." the woman with purple hair interjected.

"And you would be?" Weiss asked in her snootiest of tones. She was willing to defend THE ROSE if necessary.

"Violet Abernathy."

Ruby was impressed. There was a person who could out snooty Weiss, and that was no small feat.

Weiss' face took on a look of astonishment.

"I swear Weiss, if you ask if she is THE anything, I'm gonna have to deck you." Stated Yang with a smile.

"Well excuse me if I..." Weiss started

"Don't worry about her, it seems she is fangirling just a little." Stated Blake with a smile.

"I am not fangirling…"Weiss huffed "Ok, well, maybe just a little."

"Who is fangirling over whom?" another voice entered this time by a tall elegant woman

"It would seem Miss Schnee has heard of Razz and Violet as well as Team VOGE and BRGT." a masculine voice stated.

"Did she fangirl over Glynda too?" Asked the elegant woman.

"Why would she fangirl over Professor Goodwitch?" Blake asked innocently

"Who do you think the G in Team VOGE was? Violet, Oliva (who curtsied. She was an understated woman with rich brown hair with streaks of grey) Glynda(Who hadn't made an appearance yet) and Earion.(Pointing to herself)

"Razz was on Team BRGT, wait for it….5,4,3,2,1…." suddenly another group broke the tree line.

"May I present Bright Spot," The cat Faunus waved and smiled. She was dressed in an orange tutu with orange leggings and a baggy orange shirt tied at the waist.

"Gage Warwick." the tall, dark skinned Bear Faunus who was very intimadating until he smile and dropped a kiss on Earions head. "Hello My Love. Miss me?"

"Always." She replied.

"And then Timmi Wolfe, to round out the BRGT team." The silver haired woman's ears stood up when she heard her name. "Did I miss something?" She asked.

"No, just making introductions. And the four gentlemen standing with James are Oliver, Olivia's twin brother, yes they did go to different academies, and yes we have had battles with them, and yes, we always won, (the man made a showy bow.)" Earion winked at him and continued, Betterington Ragemount, He is really a sweetie, and of course the one and only Frank Neche. They of course make up Team IRON from Atlas Academy.

"The Superior academy of course," Stated Neche

"You seriously want to go there now?" Earion Challenged.

It was Blakes turn to fangirl. She was standing with Faunus Legends. Cat, wolf, bear, and even a butterfly Faunus. They were all famous. Blake was almost vibrating with giddiness.

Violet looked to Earion, "Are they far?"

"No, just getting a bit of bonding done before they have to share each other again." Earion stated with a smile.

"I completely understand." Stated Razz as she hugged her grandchildren.

"Shall we go inside?" offered Qrow

"Lead the way."Stated Violet. "I can't wait to streach my wings."

"Can I see?" Blake asked so meekly and quietly she wasn't sure anyone could actually hear her.

Violet fliped her purple hair over her shoulder and gave Blake a sausy grin, "If your lucky."

Ruby pulled her Grandmother into the house she had been sharing with her Uncle Qrow, Oscar/Ozpin, and Team JNPR, eager to intorduce her grandmother to all her friends.

"Grams, these are my friends. Juane, Nora and Ren, that is Sun and Neptune and..."

That was the precise moment Glynda Goodwitch walked through the door. Hair wild, clothes comfortable and utilitarian, and behind her entered….

"Pyrrha!" Exclaimed Juane.

"Hello everyone."

Team JNPR rushed her, team RWBY wasn't far behind.

"I saw you die." Ruby almost wimpered.

"Miss Earion made it look that way so Cinder would believe she had gotten away...but then you..well did what you did...and wow."

"Tell me about it, little miss silver eyes over there knocked me for a loop." Stated Violet. "I was trying to get Pyrrha out of harms way, and BAM I get hit with a mega blast. Reminds me of the time that Glynny made a tornado."

"Vi, no need to tell tales." Stated Glynda in a no nonsense voice.

"Oh, but it is such a good one." Vi countered.

"Ah yes, I have fond memories of Glyndas' tornado."

"ohhh, sounds like a Juicy story to me." Interjected Nora

Glynda's growl was completely undone by the grin that crossed her face.


	2. Chapter 2

meta http-equiv="refresh" content="0; url=/d/nojs"/

Oscar walked in, his head bent down reading a book, completely oblivious to the new people and the noise in the room.

"Oh, and this is Oscar." He heard the familiar voice of Ruby Rose.

Oscar looked up from his reading only to have the air disappear from his lungs. There standing before him was the most stunning goddess he had ever seen or even imagined existed. Wild, curly blond hair, emerald green eyes, tall, beautiful, simply disorientingly mesmorizing,….

"_she has always that effect on me as well."_ He heard the voice of Ozpin in his head.

Oscar turned away and ran from the people in the room trying to hide from the woman that totally captured his attention, "You know her? Of course you know her. You know everyone…you…"

He heard Rubys voice has he made his escape. "well that was weird."

"_she is quiet beautiful. She hasn't worn her hair down like that in public for a very long time" Ozpin said _

"Lyndy Girl." Oscar stated with reverence.

He heard a chuckle in his head. "_I doubt seriously she would appreciate you calling her that."_

"Is that because you only call her that when you want to have….wait a sec…you're MARRIED to her?"

"_Was." _

"what do you mean?"

"_I'm not her husband any more. "_

Oscar could hear the profound sadness in the ancient mans voice, felt it to his core. The loneliness that this man had felt in so many lifetimes only to have one impish girl take hold of his heart and cherish it. That was this mans Lyndy Girl.

He felt Ozpin trying to pull away from but Oscar would let him. "Stop Ozpin. Don't run away from me, from this, from her."

"_what would you rather I do?" Ozpin asked a little sharper than he had intended._

"I'm ready."

_Silence_

"Ozpin, did you hear me. I'm ready for us to merge."

_Silence_

_Silence_

"_Why?"_

"That is the only way you two can be together."

"_you are a child. There is no way…"_

"There is, you know there is. I've seen the power. The magic inside of you, inside of us. I know that you can speed up time or stop it all together when necessary. You usually do that when you start off younger than you wish. I also know you didn't do that with the last is because of her, and now you will do it for the exact same reason."

"_You have wanted me to leave you alone as much as possible, why now?"_

"You know why. Do you honestly think that I can have you as part of my soul and yet not feel for her at least as much as you do? Ozpin, can you honestly give her up? I know how difficult Salem was for you, but Glynda, she is more than even Salem was for all those years. She makes you stronger. She makes you better. She gives you hope. She makes you remember why you still do all of this. You told her everything, and she stayed. You bared your soul, and she stood by you.

"_I…I know."_

Oscar could feel the soul wrenching pain. It was exactly that SOUL wrenching. It only lasted a moment before Ozpin tapped it down, but it was enough to have Oscar double over in pain for a brief moment.

"Ozpin, if you don't do this, I'll reach into that memory of yours and do it myself. We both know that that it would work much better for both of us if you.."

"_you don't understand…no matter what we do, you will still be a 14 year old boy in a man's body, you will miss out on all that life has in store for you for the next few years…." Ozpin pleaded with the boy. _

"You are Thousands of years old. You have hundreds of lifetimes for me to experience and learn from, even if we were to split the difference, I would still come out and adult. And I can feel how much you want to do this, I can also feel how much this terrifies you. You think she won't accept us, won't love us as she loved you. "

"_her rejection would…."_

"….Devastate us. I understand. Tell me Ozpin, is your Lyndy Girl worth fighting for?"

_Silence_

_Silence_

Oscar looked out the window and watched as Glynda ran at a dead run into the forest.

"Ok Ozpin, you are giving me no other choice, because despite everything, I think she is worth fighting….." and he delved into the part of his mind, part of his soul that Ozpin occupied. He started rummaging through lifetimes looking for the magic he needed.

"_STOP!"_

Oscar Stopped.

"_Fine. We need a few things first."_

Glynda had seen the boy run from the room, and gave Ruby a raised eyebrow quizzical look.

"Um…yeah, that was Oscar, I know this sounds a bit weird but, well, he is Professor Ozpins new …host." Stated not knowing exactly how the older woman was going to take it.

Glynda had to work very hard to hide how the information affected her. She really hadn't gotten over Ozpins death in general. They had been married over 35 years. Had been friends for much much longer. Having her old team and friends with her had helped, but in the end she had lost her Best Friend, her Lover, her Husband, her Everything. And now he was back, in the body of what appeared to be a 14 year old boy. She knew about the many many many lives Ozpin had had. She knew the ones he had wasted, the ones he tried valiantly to be so much better, She knew him, Every life that melded with his up until this point, and now, she was at a loss, because she didn't know him any longer. He was no longer hers, he would grow up with this boy, as he had the boy she had known, and would grow to love someone else. As much as it hurt to think of him with another, she wished him to find happiness because he needed it. He needed to be loved. Without it he was so weak, so helpless.

She couldn't stay where she was any longer. She had some energy to burn, but to mention she didn't want her sorrow to attract the wrong attention to the house. So armed with her trusty whip, she headed out in a dead run, hoping she could escape the tears that threatened to fall from her emerald green eyes.

The few things that were necessary were a part of pants, underwear, a shirt, and pair of shoes that were most definitely not made for Oscars current size, closer to the General Ironwood that he had seen Glynda Goodwitch talking to earlier when he was sneaking around trying to avoid Ruby, Yang, well…essentially everyone. He had started to question…but then he realized that his adult self wouldn't be able to fit into the clothes he was currently wearing.

"_Go to the falls. You can still back out…"_

"No." Oscar stated firmly as he stomped off towards the falls with his items. "And stop trying to talk me out of this."

"_She won't thank you for this. She will pity you. Pity everything you will be losing by doing this."_

"then we will just have to convince her that there is nothing for her to pity."

Ozpin continued to argue all the while Oscar stomped his way to the falls. Once to the falls, the arguments stopped. Just one question left.

"_Are you sure? Once this is done it cannot be undone. I know how you started to feel something for Ruby, and this will make anything more to develop impossible."_

"How did you feel about Glynda the first time you saw her?" Oscar asked knowing the answer already.

"Exactly, I felt the same way when I saw her. Without your influence. I fell head over heels in love with Glynda Goodwitch, and to top it all off, I have her husband in my head. I know you loved Salem. But I also know that your love for Glynda so much more than any other love you have had for any other being. EVER. So stop stalling, and let's do this."

Oscar felt Ozpin sigh.

_Take off your clothes and get into the water."_

Oscar did as he was told and once he was in the middle of the lower pool of water near the falls, he was shivering.

"_You'll be warm soon enough. Now let yourself descend into the water." Ozpin stated._

Despite his body telling him to get out of the water, he did as Ozpin told him. It didn't take long for Oscar to understand what the ancient man was talking about. It was like every cell in his body started to vibrate at an accelerated speed causing his body to heat up to what would have been an unbearable level had he not been in the middle of the ice cold pool he would have fried every nerve in his body.

Oscar emerged from the water with a start. The first thing he noticed was he was taller. Much taller. He had to tread water, he could now stand easily with his head and shoulders above the water. Next were his hands.

"_you won't have a hard time wielding my staff now." Came a familiar voice._

"I thought.." Oscar started in confusion; walking from the cold water and drying himself off.

"_That we would have been merged, that I would no longer be a voice in your head?"_

He could hear the ancient man's smile. "yeah, something like that."

"_We will, the process has started, it will take a little while for the full merge to take place, so enjoy…."_

_They both heard a scream in the distance. _

_Glynda _"Glynda" they heard each other echo. "Ok Ozpin, I have the muscle but not the memory, you have the memory and not the muscle, so do what you gotta do. " Oscar said at a dead run towards the scream. Luckily he had his pants and shoes on. Not that he wouldn't have appeared naked to save his Lyndy girl.

His Lyndy girl. Not Ozpins, his. The merging was happening. He could feel it taking effect, not taking over as he assumed, but more of an enhancement. More and more of Opin's memories were flooding into his mind, but it seemed as though it was more combat than anything else, which made sense in the situation.

He skidded to a halt in a glade that held Glynda Goodwitch and three grimm ursa and two more burst from the forest as they approached.

Glynda wasn't just fighting them, she was taunting them. She was attracting them to her. She was calling to them with her tears. Her pain could be felt by every creature, grim or not, in the forest, including, or maybe better said, especially, Ozcar.

"How can we help her?" he muttered to himself, and somehow just knew that what ever he did, he just needed to stay out of her way. She didn't know that she could use them, that they would be helpful and not someone she needed to protect.

As he watched he was going over every fight that Glynda and Ozpin has participated in together. There were a lot. One in particular seemed to piqued his interest. Then, like now, she was alone, then like know, she was crying, like….now….

"Ozpin, you don't think she…."

"_yes, that is exactly what she is doing."_

They both watched as more and more grimm surrounded her, tried to attack her, engage her in battle, and each one was hewed down with a flick of her wrist or a bat of her whip. When she was almost overwhelmed, that was when the magic happened. A tornado of glyph magic whipped around her, killing every grimm it touched. And they kept coming, and she kept killing them, hundreds just kept running towards her, thinking they could get through to her, and each and everyone of them disappeared in puffs of smoke. It was awe inspiring. Oscar had never seen so much power, so much raw power. He watched as the last of the grimm were destroyed thinking that the tornado would dissipate, but it didn't. It seem to get stronger. He saw Glynda in the middle of the storm, and suddenly knew what to do.

He no longer kept himself separated from Ozpin. From now until the day he died, he would be forever known as Ozcar. It was Ozcar that extended his aura to allow him safe passage through the tornado created by the woman he loved more than life itself.

She had felt the disturbance of her magic, but couldn't bring herself to care. Not right now. Right now she was wallowing in self-pity and taking as many Grimm with her in the process. She knew that it wouldn't be so bad if she had just lost Ozpin to death, but she didn't. She, of course always knew this could happen, but never expected him so young again. When she had seen the young boy, and found out who he was, she felt old and dried up. Ozpin had always made her feel young and vibrant. Goodness she was going to miss the sex. It didn't matter if it was making love, a quicky between classes, or an all night fuck fest, he had never failed to make her feel loved and cherished and so very not alone in a world crumbling around her.

It wasn't until and almost familiar aura engulfed her that she had noticed the minor breaks in her magic, then white.

"Hello Glynda." A deep masculine voice welcomed. She quickly turned around, but didn't recognize the owner. But the man standing next to him she knew intimately.

"Ozpin?" it was a question and a prayer all rolled into one. She ran into his arms. He caught her easily and held her. Their kiss was deep and passionate. She had missed him so much.

As they kissed, she felt stubble changes, wider shoulders, stronger arms, bigger hands…..

"What the…"

"Please Lyndy Girl, don't be frightened." He held her firmly within his arms. He knew she could escape if she wanted to, but he saw the gears turning in that beautiful mind of hers.

"Ozpin?" she said like she was testing the name on her lips.

"Sort of?" he said with a bright smile.

"but you…" She paused…"you sped up time. You always said you could, but you never did with me."

"I wanted to be with you, I wanted to grow up with you, although I must say that I'm glad not to have to go through puberty again. Twice was more than enough." He smiled.

"Didn't he want…I mean you…I mean." She was starting to get flustered. She could feel his thumbs rubbing her back, calming her as usual.

"I took one look at you and merging souls didn't seem like such a scary idea after all. It does come with perks." He grinned

she lifted an eyebrow, "Like what?"

Like being able to do with without having or causing any guilt." He pulled her close and kissed her again. She didn't resist, instead wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

A group of hunters and huntresses burst through the to the glade, only to find a perfect tornado stopped. Leaves, branches, logs, dirt, all suspended in the air, and in the middle of the storm, heads touching, arms intertwined, and perfectly still were Glynda Goodwitch and some big bloke they didn't recognize.

"You don't think they are….?" Asked Earion

"Are what?" asked Ruby

"You're the Telepath." Replied Violet

"You're a Telepath?" asked Yang

"Doing what?" asked Ruby a bit more impatient

"If it is anything like the last time, most definitely." James rose up to his full height.

"Definitely what?" Ruby asked exasperated.

"Can't you feel it?" Purred Bright Spot

"Feel WHAT?" Ruby was plain annoyed now.

"I know I can." Stated Raspberry Rose with a strong exhale.

"Grandma Rose!" Ruby stomped her foot.

"Think we will have a repeat of last time?"

"What happened last time?" Ruby Seethed.

"Not everyone had a … Libidinous adventure you know." Stated Gage "just .us." he stated sheepishly.

James shifted his focus from the two in the mist of the storm to the perky, red head that stood next to him. She looked up at him and his mouth suddenly went dry. He was hit hard with a unquenchable desire for her. The two of them hadn't spent any time with each other since the Female part of Team VOGE disappeared right after graduation.

When she looked up at him her eyes widened with desire. She had wanted James from the first meeting, but he was enthralled with Glynda, could blame him really, she had that effect on men, but now, James was looking at her like he was a man dying of thirst and she was the only thing that could quench it.

"Uncle Qrow, what is 'Libidinous'?" Ruby asked

"Sex, Ruby, They are talking about sex." Yang stated. "Wait a minute, you think that those two are having…I mean…"Yang wasn't one to get tongue tied, and she had to admit, the thought of having sex with the head Mistress was an unfulfilled fantasy of hers, well of just about anyone who had ever seen the woman actually. "Where? How?" She looked around at those assembled.

"Oh come now James, we can make it fun for everyone." Stated Earion before she dived into the storm and merged her aura with the two lovers causing a short burst of power. James wasn't far behind dragging Raspberry Rose behind him. Gage did what he always did when it came to Earion, he followed.

"People Wait….Ahhh what the hell…" exclaimed Violet, then Turning to Qrow "Up for an adventure Stud?" she quirked a smile and a wink at him as she backed into the storm and disappeared with the rest.


End file.
